tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cal-Ro
Cal-Ro, also known as Cal for short, and famously as The Last Desert Orc, is an adventurer and exiled Orsimer chieftain. Background Before the Redguards landed in Hammerfell, the Orsimer lived there. However, the arrival of the Yokudans and their subsequent invasion meant the end of that way of life for the Orsimer. Seen as little more than beasts by the Yokudans, who had just waged wars of extinction against the Left-Handed Elves and the goblins of their homeland, they were systematically genocided and forced out of Hammerfell to the northeast, until only one Orsimer city remained, it's name lost to history. Cal-Ro's ancestors ruled that city, and they begged the Emperor of Cyrodiil for assistance. He put them under his protection, and said the Redguards would kill the Hammerfellian Orsimer no more, or face his wrath. The damage had been done, however, and the Orismer of Hammerfell faded from the world, retreating below ground.and drawing into their last city, letting it fall to ruin. When Naafilargus was slain, Tiber Septim appointed the Orsimer as his guards and made the dragon's crypt below the Orc city. The Desert Orcs have been loyal servants of the Septims ever since, and uphold their duty to the Emperor very seriously. Jagar Tharn took advantage of this when impersonating Uriel Septim, by hiding one of the pieces of the Staff of Chaos with the Desert Orcs, with Cal-Ro as their then chieftain, which eventually led the Justice Force to them. Reign of Chaos The Justice Force encountered Cal-Ro and his tribe below the ruins of an ancient city. In order to gain access to the staff piece he ran a few of their members, including Scire and Talin Warhaft, through a gauntlet, to see if the soul of Naafilargus would approve of them. It did, but Talin assumed this would mean he could leave with the staff piece. Cal-Ro refused him, as he did not believe Jagar Tharn could truly be impersonating the Emperor, but was unwilling to take the chance, and alloed Talin to leave with the Staff piece he had been guarding. When Cal-Ro's clan discovered this, they took it as him forsaking their oaths to the Emperor (as they learned of his betrayal before Jagar Tharn's impersonation came to light), and exiled him. He traveled to High Rock, became incredibly famous as he went on many exploits, and it is upon him the successful tragedy "The Adventures of the Last Desert Orc" is based. Personality Cal-Ro was a serious, quiet Orc. Believing heavily in tradition, honor, and loyalty, he wasn't afraid to step outside the rigid bounds of a life time of discipline to do what he thought was right, even though it cost him everything. Despite losing the trust of his tribe, and being exiled, he did not regret his decision, and although losing his clan turned him somber, and rather depressed, he always believed he did the right thing. He would go on to try find purpose else where in the world, since he'd lost his original one. Cal-Ro feels, that by breaking the pact his people founded with the Dragonborn emperors, although for a good cause, he has lost his honor. He embarks on many quests and adventures in search of new purpose, which in turn would earn him much fame as a result. Appearances Reign of Chaos Chapter 6 * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell Part III * Reign of Chaos: Chapter 6 - Hammerfell Part IIII Trivia * Cal-Ro uses a massive two-handed scimitar called a talwar. * Cal-Ro orginally did not have a name and was simply referred to as "the Lead Orc" in Reign of Chaos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Orsimer Category:Two-Handed Warriors Category:Tribals Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn